Éclats de Glace
by RayondePluie
Summary: Il existe un conte qui explique pourquoi il neige. Le conte d'Edward aux mains d'argent.


Tout le monde l'a entendu au moins une fois, l'histoire de la famille Boggs et de l'étrange créature du manoir.

Les adultes clament ne pas y croire, et les enfants aiment écouter la voix tremblotante de leurs grands-parents la répéter, hiver après hiver, quand les premières neiges arrivent.

Personne n'a gravi la pente qui mène à la sinistre demeure pour vérifier les racontars des anciens. En fait, à force de voir la foi des conteurs, de suivre les intonations passionnées de leur voix, une sorte de superstition s'est enracinée dans les esprits. Il est interdit, par ce genre de décret secret, tacite et unanime, de franchir le portail tordu gisant au sol. S'il existe vraiment quelque chose là-haut, ça ne descend pas et ça ne veut pas être dérangé.

Mais si un étranger passe dans la banlieue aux murs pastel, on se fera une joie de lui raconter le conte d'Edward aux mains d'argent. Celui qui, chaque année, seul dans son domaine, apporte la neige dans ce coin de monde.

Aujourd'hui serait un bon jour pour retomber en enfance. Les petits osent tourner furtivement les yeux vers la silhouette menaçante en bordure de ville, comme pour demander pourquoi le cadeau blanc est en retard, cette année. Les plus grands lèvent le regard avec un mélange d'espoir et d'angoisse vers le ciel dégagé.

Seule une petite femme, rabougrie, racornie par la vie, tassée sous le poids des émotions et des expériences accumulées, ridée par les sourires, s'inquiète véritablement. Elle a peur, très peur qu'il ne neige pas. Derrière sa fenêtre, elle délaisse sa tasse de thé depuis longtemps refroidi pour contempler sans ambages la colline. Elle pressent, dans ses os fatigués, que ces fêtes de fin d'année seront les dernières qu'elle vivra. Alors même si c'est égoïstes, même si c'est enfantin, Kim Boggs voudrait voir la neige tomber une dernière fois.

Elle soupire alors que les lampadaires s'éteignent. Masquée par les ombres, le manoir est dissimulé à sa vue. Il ne sert à rien de rester ici.

Ses articulations grincent dans le premier mouvement qu'elle effectue depuis plusieurs heures. Avec lenteur, douleur et difficulté, elle monte les escaliers, sans oublier de vider sa tasse intact dans l'évier et d'éteindre les lumières.

Une à une, les ombres chinoises derrière les vitres font de même ; les interrupteurs sont pressés, les couettes rabattues. Le silence étend son voile de ouate, et à une heure et zéro seconde, les lampadaires se coupent, plongeant la ville dans l'obscurité. La lueur faiblarde des astres se renforce pour pallier à l'absence d'éclairage artificiel. La Lune déverse ses rayons mercuriels sur les pelouses bien tondues, les clôtures régulières, l'asphalte lisse, et le monde se décline soudain en gris lumineux.

Seule, postée comme tous les soirs au trou du toit dans le grenier du manoir, une silhouette mélancolique contemple le spectacle du firmament. Les yeux marron, presque noirs, perpétuellement tristes, s'écarquillent devant la beauté simple et nue de la nuit.

Il aime bien les étoiles ; parfois, quand le chuintement des lames lui servant de doigts lui pèse trop, il murmure ce qu'elles chantent, tout bas. Il n'arrive pas à reproduire la délicatesse et la magnifique fragilité de leur éclat, même avec sa voix si douce en dépit du manque d'utilisation. Il n'est pas doué pour parler, jamais il n'a su comment communiquer avec les mots.

Alors, quand les lumières des Hommes s'éteignent, il descend au jardin, et il taille les buissons. Il sculpte son âme, il remodèle ses rêves de ses doigts habiles et tranchants. Cette activité est sa raison d'être. Le seul moyen qu'il possède afin de sublimer sa monstruosité en art, d'apaiser la solitude qui alourdit jour après jour son cœur.

Il aimerait, tellement, tellement descendre !Mais il a compris la leçon. Le manoir est sa maison, son refuge et son unique univers possible. La chaleur d'un foyer, le réconfort d'un contact humain sont pour les gens normaux.

C'est son sort, et il s'en contente. Après tout, il a les buissons, les étoiles, et ses souvenirs, toujours aussi vifs qu'il y a une moitié de siècle. Il entend encore le rire de Bill, il joue parfois à pierre-feuille-ciseaux avec Kevin, il coupe la viande pour Peg. Il retaille les haies, les cheveux, les chiens. Et surtout, il peut la contempler danser. Il peut admirer le soleil de son sourire, l'éclat rieur et émerveillé de ses yeux, la blancheur de sa gorge tendue et la grâce de ses bras levés pour rencontrer les flocons.

Secouant son visage parsemé de cicatrices, il se détourne de ses rêveries douce-amères pour se diriger vers le cube de glace placé en plein milieu du grenier vide. Un long moment, il reste devant, faisant pensivement frotter ses lames. Il revisite sa mémoire, rapidement, laissant le passé l'inonder de sa clarté avant d'écarter les images les une après les autres.

Enfin, il se décide, lève les mains. Une seconde, il contemple le reflet froid de la Lune sur le métal lisse. Puis il jauge le bloc vierge qui lui fait face, et une seconde lui suffit pour visualiser la réminiscence de son esprit au cœur de la masse compacte. Il tend les bras, la main, et une griffe trace une ligne sur la surface gelée en une tendre caresse. Il inspire, absorbé par la résistance de la glace contre le métal, habité par la netteté de son souvenir. Sans plus hésiter, il donne un premier coup, léger, si léger! Puis un autre, tout de suite après, et encore un.

Ses épaules se décrispent, et un petit sourire naïf s'esquisse sur ses lèvres balafrées, comme à chaque fois. Sa solitude recule, sa monstruosité mute en féérie, les différences et les barrières s'effondrent, et il parle, s'exprime de sa manière unique.

Il accélère, jusqu'à atteindre sa vitesse de croisière. Ses mains volent à présent sur la glace, en un ballet flou et gracieux. Dans la matière translucide, un sourire apparaît, au milieu d'un visage rond. Avec amour, les ciseaux définissent les mèches de la longue chevelure, le nez, les sourcils. Ils réduisent la glace en miettes, sans rayer l'oeuvre qui prend forme.

Sous le remou des bras, les particules glissent par la fenêtre brisée, pour chuter mollement dans le jardin. Bientôt, le vert luisant des feuilles est enseveli sous le blanc immaculé.

Mais un coup de vent relève cette couche légère, et les éclats de glace virevoltent, dansent et se mélangent en un gracieux tourbillon aux flocons libérés par les nuages soudain amoncelés. La bise les pousse vers la ville, et il vont choir en silence sur les toits, les buissons et les décorations lumineuses.

Et tandis qu'une jeune fille svelte capturée en pleine danse émerge de sa gangue glacée sous les coups virtuoses d'Edward aux mains d'argent, il neige sur la ville.


End file.
